


Test de Personnalité 2.0

by Natyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Mad Kakashi - Freeform, Shizune is mean, WTF, kakashi is stupid, test of personnality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natyn/pseuds/Natyn
Summary: Shizune a mis en place un test de personnalité afin d’analyser et de comprendre les motivations des ninjas à la solde du Hokage. Elle espère ainsi être en mesure de cerner leur problème et d’améliorer leur moral afin d’optimiser leur efficacité au cours des missions. Shizune choisit donc de tester son questionnaire sur un sujet connu pour son passé très tourmenté, Kakashi Hatake.





	1. PARTIE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ça je sais pas pourquoi. Ce devait être un délire et voilà, j'suis partie dans un truc trop sérieux pour ce que c'est.  
> La fic est aussi sur FF.net sous le pseudo Pigoon.

Kakashi n’avait aucune envie de participer à ce test. Pourquoi parmi tous les candidats disponibles, il fallut que Shizune choisisse lui en particulier ? Il restait toujours fidèle à lui-même depuis des années, et les nombreux traitements qu’il avait dû subir pendant sa jeunesse étaient révolus. Kakashi espérait sincèrement que Tsunade n’avait pas décelé en lui de nouveaux troubles, et qu’elle n’avait pas demandé à son adjointe de l’étudier une fois de plus. Ses efforts pour paraître normal n’étaient peut-être pas aussi crédibles qu’il ne le pensait.

  
Kakashi souffla. Cela faisait presque trente minutes qu’il marchait de manière erratique devant l’hôpital, et le regard des passants commençait à peser sur lui. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un bête test, et qu’il lui suffisait de garder son calme pour passer entre les mailles du filet.

  
Il n’était plus le pauvre type détruit par son passé. Le temps avait fait de lui un homme plus stable, plus fort. Il devait s’en convaincre.

  
Finalement, Kakashi se décida à entrer dans l’immense bâtiment. À force d’y passer à quasiment chaque fin de mission, les lieux lui étaient familiers. Il s’avança vers l’accueil et salua la secrétaire. Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire, dont seules les femmes avaient le secret, et le dirigea vers la salle d’interrogatoire (qui n’était qu’une simple chambre aménagée). Elle fit une révérence avant de l’abandonner à son sort.

  
La porte était grande ouverte, révélant Shizune assise devant un bureau, en train de lire attentivement une feuille de papier et de mâchouiller un crayon.

  
Kakashi avait un mauvais pressentiment. La sensation d’être observé lui collait à la peau. Ce test ne s’annonçait pas si innocent qu’on le disait. Il entra sans prévenir, et continua de fixer Shizune jusqu’à ce qu’elle remarqua sa présence. Surprise, elle hoqueta et s’excusa de son inattention. Kakashi sourit et dit :

  
« C’est moi qui devrait m’excuser pour mon retard. Tu vois, je me suis perdu en cours de route. C’est que le village est grand !

  
− Je n’avais même pas fait attention à l’heure ! Je t’en pris, assis-toi ! »

  
Kakashi n’attendit pas davantage pour s’asseoir juste en face d’elle. Sa réaction face à son retard était inhabituelle toutefois. Tout le monde râlait après lui, même les plus patients. Shizune devait prendre ce test très à cœur pour perdre la notion du temps. Bien qu’il ne fut pas étonné, puisqu’elle en était à l’origine. Il admirait son courage. D’habitude si réservée, c’était rare que Shizune possédait l’audace de proposer quelque chose d’elle-même. Dommage que son idée ne lui plaisait pas. Dieu seul savait que ce type de questionnaire l’agaçait.

  
« Je vais commencer par t’expliquer le déroulement du test. Comme tu le sais déjà, il s’agit d’un test de la personnalité. Grâce à une série de questions, je vais essayer de cerner ton caractère, ainsi que tes points faibles et forts. Ensuite, j’essaierai de trouver un moyen d’atténuer ou de supprimer carrément un traumatisme potentiel afin d’améliorer ta condition de vie. Évidemment, ce test n’est qu’un test pour l’instant ! C’est pourquoi, il me faut ton entière collaboration et une honnêteté irréprochable pour que ça fonctionne. »

  
Comme prévu, Kakashi s’ennuyait déjà. Il craignait le pire.

  
« Je te rassure, tu ne seras pas le seul à passer ce questionnaire. Tous les jōnin y passeront. Et si jamais son efficacité est prouvé, alors tous les ninjas seront obligés de s’y soumettre ! Ce sera un excellent moyen de déceler les problèmes et de parfaire nos unités.

  
Kakashi rit.

  
− Je suis déjà une machine ! C’est vraiment nécessaire ?

  
− Pour l’instant, oui. Considère moi comme une psychologue, tu peux te confier à moi.

  
_À la différence près que ce ne sera pas confidentiel_ , pensa ironiquement Kakashi.

  
− Et si je mens ?

  
− Tu as en face de toi une experte en analyse du comportement humain. Je le saurais en te regardant. »

  
Kakashi trouvait cela suspect. Shizune était réputée pour posséder des connaissances en psychologie, mais elle n’était pas infaillible. Et son intransigeance ne pouvait que l’obliger à combler les failles. Quelqu’un ou un groupe de personnes devaient forcément les observer. Il regarda discrètement les alentours, afin de déceler la moindre trace prouvant sa théorie. Néanmoins, cette tâche s’avérait être difficile sans l’aide du sharingan. Kakashi la regarda, pointant du doigt son œil gauche caché par son bandeau.

  
« Je suppose que je n’ai pas le droit de l’utiliser ?

  
− Tu supposes très bien, dit-elle en souriant.

  
Il s’attendait à cette réponse. La possibilité de lui poser la question devint sa seule option.

  
− Et nous sommes que deux ?

  
− Oui, bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. »

  
Sa réponse sonnait trop machinale à l’oreille de Kakashi. Encore une fois, cela ne l’étonnait pas de sa part. Shizune avait toujours été très préventive. Mais pourquoi lui mentir ? Kakashi avait son idée. Être seul face à quelqu’un prétendant être à l’écoute facilitait grandement le contact et incitait à dénouer la langue. Au contraire, un groupe pourrait éveiller la méfiance chez le patient et le pousser à se renfermer sur lui-même (surtout pour quelqu’un de très timide, comme Kakashi).

  
« Détends-toi, Kakashi ! Je ne vais pas te passer à la casserole. Je te pose juste des questions, et tu y réponds. Si ça te gêne de parler d’un sujet, je n’irais pas plus loin. Si tu n’as pas d’autres questions, le test peut commencer. »

  
Kakashi hésita à lui demander s’il pouvait rapidement aller au toilette afin de s’échapper, mais sa tentative n’aurait servi à rien. Hormis lui offrir un séjour gratuit au cachot. L’humour n’était pas leur fort, à Konoha.

  
« Alors, dis moi quel est ton nom ?

  
Kakashi la dévisagea d’un air surpris. Il réfléchissait à l’intérêt de la question. Si elle désirait jouer à ce jeu, alors il ne s’en priverait pas d’y participer également.

  
− Très bonne question. Je l’ai sur le bout de la langue, mais je parviens pas à m’en souvenir. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec un certain épouvantail...

  
− Je sais que la question est ridicule, mais le fait d’être capable de dire son nom constitue une information non négligeable en soi. Même si votre locuteur vous connaît déjà. »

  
Il haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas si stupide en soi. Les ninjas subissaient un entraînement pour justement éviter de dévoiler leur identité au premier venu, et certains allaient même jusqu’à effacer leur nom de leur mémoire durant les missions. Il nota que cette dernière était en train d’écrire sa réponse, suivit d’une remarque qu’il ne parvint à comprendre juste à côté. Le ninja copieur pouvait sentir son sharingan le titiller, mais Shizune lui en avait interdit l’usage. Il s’efforça de s’en désintéresser.

  
« Continuons. Quelle taille estimes-tu avoir ?

  
− Je dois admettre en être plutôt fier. La plupart de mes collègues féminines me trouvent plutôt _grand_ , dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

  
Shizune soupira. Son agacement le satisfit. Kakashi adorait taquiner ses camarades.

  
− N’oublie pas que je note toutes tes réponses, aussi inspirées qu’elles soient. Et ce questionnaire sera analysé et gardé précieusement dans ton dossier. C’est pourquoi j’ai insisté sur l’honnêteté de tes réponses. Je dis ça pour toi.

  
− Bien, bien ! Je ne doute pas de toi, Shizune. Ma taille est justement inscrite dans mon dossier, je n’ai pas grandi depuis la dernière visite médicale.

  
Shizune rajouta une ligne sous la question, puis reprit :

  
− Et ton poids ?

  
− La même chose. Non, je n’ai pas changé mon alimentation, même si Naruto insiste toujours autant à me faire avaler dix bols de rāmen par jour. Non, ce n’est pas parce que je lis constamment Le Paradis du Batifolage que je suis un gros pervers en manque. Non, je n’ai pas l’intention de me marier. Et non, je n’ai pas l’intention d’arrêter d’être en retard. Et la raison est dans mon dossier. »

  
Shizune fit une pause, puis elle écrivit quelques mots avant de regarder Kakashi droit dans les yeux, l’air désespéré.

  
« C’est gentil de ta part d’essayer d’anticiper mes questions, mais, juste, laisse moi le temps de te les poser. Ce n’est pas contre toi-

  
Kakashi l’interrompit.

  
− Je sais. Désolé de n’en faire qu’à ma tête. Je te laisse continuer.

  
− Promets moi de répondre sérieusement. »

  
Ses jolis yeux noisettes imploraient sa pitié. Kakashi abandonna et accepta, chose que Shizune apprécia et l’exprima par un sourire vainqueur.

  
Ce n’était pas par mépris pour elle si Kakashi se montrait si détaché. Ce genre de test lui donnait l’impression de faire face à un miroir l’obligeant à affronter ses démons. Exprimer ses sentiments était quelque chose de très compliqué pour le ninja copieur. Et il savait très bien les conséquences que pouvaient entraîner le fait d’avouer ses peurs. Il ne voulait pas qu’on lui tripote la cervelle et qu’on le noie sous des pilules multicolores. Cette situation ne lui était pas étrangère, et il ne désirait aucunement revivre la même expérience.

  
« Quel est ton âge ?

  
Le regard insistant de Shizune le mettait mal à l’aise. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Kakashi répondit :

  
− J’ai dans la trentaine.

  
Il remarqua le sourire en coin de sa locutrice. Il était prêt à parier qu’elle avait écrit « n’assume pas son âge » en guise de note.

  
− Tes origines ?

  
− Mes parents étaient des étrangers[1], mais je suis né à Konoha.

  
Shizune réfléchit un instant avant de l’écrire sur sa feuille.

  
− As-tu eu des problèmes de santé récemment ?

  
− Outre mes nombreuses visites à l’hôpital dû aux missions que l’on me confies, non pas spécialement.

  
− Pas de problèmes mentaux ni sentimentaux ?

  
Kakashi déglutit. Il haïssait ce type de question.

  
− Non.

  
Shizune laissa échapper un « très bien » puis nota sur la feuille les informations reçues. Kakashi n’était pas naïf. Si Shizune avait regardé son dossier (et elle devait certainement posséder l’autorisation requise pour y accéder), elle devait être au courant au sujet de son état mental à l’époque. Son manque d’insistance le rassura cependant.

  
− Possèdes-tu des bijoux ou autres types d’accessoires sur toi ?

  
− Eh bien… sa main se balada sur son cou couvert par le col de son T-shirt bleu marine, j’ai un collier, très simple et qui n’a aucune importance. C’est tout.

  
Caché par ses vêtements, rares étaient les personnes ayant aperçu son pendentif. C’était un cadeau de sa mère, offert dès son plus jeune âge. Un présent important donc, mais préférable de le dissimuler selon Kakashi, car trop intime à ses yeux. Malgré sa réticence, il avait choisi d’admettre au moins son existence puisqu’il savait que, de toute façon, ce détail apparaissait déjà dans son dossier.

  
− Pas de tatouage ?

  
− Ça, non. Excepté celui des forces spéciales sur mon épaule gauche.

  
C’était une question piège. Les tatouages représentaient le plus souvent le symbole de l’appartenance à un gang (voire à un clan, mais ce n’était pas le cas pour Kakashi), et donc ils pouvaient facilement être perçus comme une tentative de rébellion. Le seul tatouage accepté était celui des anbu, très simple et peu voyant, habituellement dessiné sur le bras du concerné.

  
− As-tu des TOC ?

  
Shizune lui jeta un regard appuyé, presque moqueur. _La peste_ , siffla Kakashi intérieurement. Non seulement cela confirmait qu’elle avait bien lu son dossier, mais en plus elle osait le narguer. S’il avouait en posséder encore, il serait bon pour faire un tour chez le médecin. Toutefois, mentir représentait un risque trop grand. Il choisit de répondre par un demi mensonge en espérant que la pilule passerait :

  
− Eh bien, j’en ai toujours, certes, mais ça ne gêne pas durant les missions.

  
− Vraiment ? C’est-à-dire ?

  
Sa locutrice lui lança un clin d’œil amusé. Kakashi soupira. Elle lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas en rajouter s’il se sentait mal à l’aise. Le voilà au pied du mur. Qui aurait cru que Shizune était si sadique ? Agacé, il rétorqua sur un ton sec :

  
− J’ai tendance à ranger tout dans l’ordre, à me laver les mains souvent, à manger les mêmes choses. Voilà, rien de méchant.

  
Shizune marqua une pause, comme si elle hésitait à le mouliner davantage. Kakashi ne comprenait pas en quoi c’était spécialement drôle, et intéressant, d’être atteint de trouble obsessionnel compulsif. De plus, ses manies n’handicapaient pas son quotidien (enfin, c’était ce qu’il essayait de se persuader). Malheureusement, il avait conscience que tout type de pathologie, en particulier les maladies mentales, était très mal considéré au sein du village. Et ce test n’allait pas arranger les choses. Leur volonté d’uniformiser les ninjas écœurait Kakashi. Depuis la mort du troisième Hokage, Konoha avait reprit son masque impitoyable de l’époque. Il était bon pour s’enivrer de médicaments.

  
Au final, Shizune cessa d’insister pour son plus grand bonheur et continua son questionnaire :

  
− Quelle est l’expression que tu emploies le plus souvent ?

  
Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. Enfin une question qui lui plaisait. Il dit avec désinvolture :

  
− Désolé pour le retard. Je me suis perdu sur le chemin de la vie…

  
Shizune rit. Les retards fréquents de Kakashi étaient devenus une blague entre collègue, et celui-ci assumait totalement sa nonchalance (même si la véritable raison était plutôt due à un traumatisme qu’à une réelle volonté d’agacer autrui). Néanmoins, Shizune reprit vite son sérieux et continua sur un ton plus accusateur :

  
− Tu as conscience que tes retards posent problème ?

  
Tombé dans le piège.

  
Kakashi baissa les yeux, à la recherche d’une excuse capable de le rattraper. Il était hors de question d’avoir des ennuis à cause de ça, tout le monde savait que ses absences n’étaient qu’un moyen pour lui de faire le deuil !

  
− Oui, je peux l’imaginer. Mais attendre n’a jamais tué personne.

  
− Donc tu reconnais que tes retards sont une forme de TOC ?

  
Kakashi fit les gros yeux. Il voyait ce qu’elle sous-entendait. Et il détestait ça.

  
− Quoi ? Non ! Ça n’a rien à voir ! Je dirais, il continua en reprenant son calme, que c’est juste une blague. Je sais être à l’heure lorsque la situation l’impose.

  
− Mais, en tant que ninja, toutes les situations suggèrent d’être à temps. Contrairement à ce que tu as dit, attendre peut tuer, voire même causer la perte d’un pays.

  
Kakashi n’en revenait pas. Depuis quand Shizune était devenue aussi virulente ? Son regard se durcit, et il dit sur un ton ferme :

  
− Il me semble avoir entendu que tu n’insisterais pas, Shizune. Personne n’est mort de mes retards, et je suis quasiment sûr que ce n’est pas ce qui a causé la destruction partielle de Konoha, trois ans auparavant. C’est ma façon à moi de rendre hommage à un ami très cher. Et je n’ai pas l’intention de changer.

  
− Je ne voulais pas t’offenser, Kakashi. Désolé si tu l’as pris pour une attaque. C’est intéressant comme point de vu, c’est tout.

  
Pas un regard. La main de Shizune n’arrêta pas d’écrire tout le long du dialogue. Cela en disait beaucoup sur ce qui attendait Kakashi, mais il c’était déjà fait une raison. Il se débrouillerait autrement. Shizune continua comme si de rien n’était :

  
− La question suivante concerne tes parents. Peux-tu en parler à l’heure actuelle ?

  
Kakashi lui jeta un regard morne. Cette cascade de question commençait à le fatiguer.

  
− Tout le monde connaît l’histoire. Mon père était un héros, le célèbre Croc Blanc de Konoha. Un jour, il choisit de sauver ses camarades au péril de la mission, qui se résulta en un échec. Il a été lynché et il s’est suicidé. Triste histoire.

  
Kakashi nota que son apparence désintéressé troubla Shizune.

  
− Et ta mère ?

  
− Elle est morte.

  
En réalité, il n’en savait rien. Son père n’avait jamais été clair sur sa disparition. Mais il ne souhaitait pas en parler, et ne surtout pas éveiller la curiosité de sa locutrice. Il estimait avoir suffisamment souffert comme ça.

  
Un bref moment de silence s’en suivit, où Shizune se contentait d’écrire ses notes et Kakashi de regarder le plafond.

  
− Quel est l’évènement qui t’a le plus marqué ?

  
Elle ne le regardait pas. Comme si elle craignait d’entendre la réponse. Kakashi resta silencieux pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, avant de se décider à dire quelque chose de la façon la plus banale qu’il soit :

  
− La perte de mes camarades.

  
Il se retint d’ajouter « à cause de moi ». La culpabilité ne servait à rien dans ce cas. Heureusement pour lui, Shizune n’insista pas et passa directement à la prochaine question :

  
− As-tu un objectif ?

  
− Le même que celui de tous les ninjas. Servir le pays et les intérêts du village.

  
Kakashi avait répondu par automatisme. Comme un animal duquel on avait dressé à une tâche spécifique jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne la perfection. Il n’avait pas de désir propre. Si ce n’était des choses futiles, comme lire son livre favori ou voir ses élèves grandir.

  
Kakashi n’était rien. Juste une coquille vide qui cherchait vainement à disparaître de ce monde déchiré par la guerre.

  
− Décris moi tes capacités et tes compétences.

  
_Ça y est_ , pensa Kakashi, _ce test s’est transformé en entretien d’embauche_. Son rire s’étouffa dans sa gorge. Il dit d’une voix monocorde :

  
− Grâce à mon sharingan, je connais mille et une techniques, qui me sont utiles aussi bien en combat que lors d’une infiltration ou de l’espionnage. Par conséquent, je suis versatile et capable de m’adapter à toute situation. En tant que chef d’équipe, je suis également capable de collecter les informations et de mettre en place un plan stratégique le plus adapté à la situation.

  
L’absence d’engouement dans son discours l’ennuya lui-même. S’il avait eu besoin de se décrire pour avoir son poste, on lui aurait fermé la porte au nez. Décidé à sortir de son carcan mécanique, il essaya une description plus légère de lui-même :

  
− Il paraît que je suis un bon cuisinier. Ça peut toujours être utile, surtout quand un Akimichi fait partie de l’équipe.

  
Shizune sourit.

  
− J’en parlerai à Maître Tsunade, je suis sûre qu’elle sera intéressée. D’ailleurs, en parlant de compétences, tu n’éprouves pas des difficultés dans certains domaines ?

  
La question fit réfléchir Kakashi.

  
− Le pire ennemi pour un ninja, c’est sa quantité de chakra. Nous en avons jamais assez, et je sais de quoi je parle. C’est compliqué pour moi de tenir sur le long terme, notamment à cause du sharingan qui me vide très facilement toute mon énergie à chaque utilisation. C’est pénible de ne pas être un Uchiha dans mon cas, tu sais ?

  
Shizune hocha de la tête. Elle semblait satisfaite des réponses, et continuait d’écrire tout ce qu’elle avait entendu, en ajoutant quelques remarques supplémentaires. Comme le soupçonnait Kakashi, toutes les questions posées jusqu’à présent étaient déjà connues par le service médical. Ce test avait bel et bien pour but d’observer ses réactions plutôt que le fond de ses réponses.

  
Et il avait perdu.

  
Au début, il pensait sincèrement pouvoir s’en sortir aisément, mais il avait commis l’erreur de sous-estimer la situation. Kakashi ne pensait pas que Shizune prendrait son travail tant au sérieux. Cependant, le ninja copieur était davantage déçu que véritablement inquiet. Il trouverait bien une solution pour éviter de finir en légume.

  
Shizune se désaltéra puis posa une autre bouteille d’eau sur la table.

  
− Tiens, si tu as soif n’hésite pas. Nous sommes tout juste à la moitié des questions ! »

  
Le cœur de Kakashi s’arrêta net. Ce test était aussi plaisant qu’une séance de torture orchestrée par Ibiki, et elle osait lui dire que c’était loin d’être terminé.

  
Mais Kakashi était un ninja, et un ninja n’abandonnait jamais. Même si une fin douloureuse l’attendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Je préfère le préciser, mais cette information est mon headcanon, et donc pas du tout spécifiée dans le manga.
> 
> La suite est déjà partiellement écrite. Elle sortira d'ici fin de semaine normalement !


	2. Partie 2

« Que ressens-tu la plupart du temps ?

Kakashi n’était pas sûr d’avoir compris.

− Pardon ?

− Disons, quelles sont les principales émotions que tu ressens en temps normal.

Une question très compliquée pour Kakashi. Non pas parce qu’il ne ressentait rien (même si parfois il avait de grand moment de vide), mais parce qu’il exprimait des difficultésà décrire ses émotions. Il resta un moment interdit, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il devait s’y obliger. Même si sont sort était déjà scellé, Kakashi pouvait encore essayer de rattraper le coup. Il devait montrer qu’il avait progressé depuis ses sombres années.

− Depuis que l’on m’a confié une équipe de gamin, enfin de genin, je me sens plus… stable. Je continue d’entraîner Naruto avec l’aide de Tenzō,et je dois dire qu’il m’épate !

Kakashi avait tellement l’habitude de l’appeler par ce nom qu’il oublia un instant le changement de nominatif de son camarade. En effet, pour le bien de sa mission, celui-ci avait choisi le nom de code Yamato. Mais Kakashi ne faisait pas spécialement attention à ce genre de détail. Il préférait son ancien prénom, de toute manière.

Il repensa à Naruto. Le raté de l’académie qui était devenu le grand garçon sur le point de le dépasser. Un sentiment de fierté l’envahit. Il ne pouvait que devenir un excellent Hokage.

Shizune sourit tendrement.

− C’est vrai que Naruto est quelqu’un d’étonnant ! C’est grâce à lui si Maître Tsunade a pu vaincre sa phobie du sang.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un sourire nostalgique, puis Shizune reprit :

− As-tu des amis, des gens à qui tu tiens le plus au monde ?

Kakashi rit intérieurement.

− J’en avais, et j’en ai toujours. Beaucoup sont morts... mais j’ai pu m’attacher à d’autres personnes. Je peux te citer mes élèves.

Il pouvait remercier le troisième Hokage de l’avoir forcé la main pour devenir le sensei de trois garnements. Ses genin lui avaient indirectement sauvé la vie.

− Es-tu en couple ou simplement amoureux de quelqu’un en particulier ?

Le regard un peu trop appuyé de Shizune, ainsi que sa manière de mâchouiller le bout de son crayon, laissa Kakashi perplexe. Cependant, ce genre de question lui permettait de respirer un peu, tantelle était innocente comparée aux précédentes bien trop intimes (et douloureuses, dans un sens) à son goût. Il feignit donc de réfléchir, en caressant son menton pour ajouter de l’effet, avant de rétorquer :

− Non, personne en vu ! Mais ça pourrait bien changer, qui sait ?

Curieusement, Shizune sembla déçue. Cela interloqua Kakashi.

− As-tu des ennemis dans le village ?

− Non, pas à ma connaissance. Mais des rivaux, oui. Non pas que je m’en plaigne.

Shizune sourit malicieusement, ce qui fit frissonner Kakashi. Ce dernier espérait sincèrement qu’elle ne faisait aucun rapprochement douteux avec la précédente question (en visant particulièrement un certain Gaï, son _éternel rival_ , comme il aimait si bien le dire).

− Comment considères-tu la vie ?

Kakashi resta bête un instant.

− La vie ? Eh bien… C’est important, pour les autres ?

Shizune le fixa d’un air peu convaincu.

− Je vis pour le village, et je mourrai pour le protéger.

Kakashi se surprit en train de sourire. Jamais il ne connaîtrait le même sort que son père. Si seulement une telle occasion pouvait se présenter pour lui. Shizune grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle continua :

− As-tu des peurs particulières ? Des phobies ?

Kakashi déglutit. Il avait l’impression qu’en parler allait déclencher un incident.

− De perdre une fois de plus mes camarades… de faillir à ma mission. Et aussi…

Shizune leva un sourcil, visiblement intéressée. Elle encouragea Kakashi à continuer d’un geste de la main.

− D’être face à une foule. Voir tous ces gens me regarder et m’écouter… Kakashi marqua une pause et il eut un frisson comme s’il vivait l’évènement, je ne peux pas.

− Je vois, dit-elle en penchant la tête de manière pensive, tu as un code de conduite ? Une règle particulière ?

Son sourire en coin montrait un certain amusement. Les questions dont elle connaissait la réponse semblait la divertir, nota Kakashi. Celui-ci inspira un bon coup, puis dit de façon plus calme et posée que d’habitude :

− Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles sont des rats, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires que des rats.

Le sourire de sa locutrice s’élargit. Kakashi ne savait pas comment l’interpréter, et cela l’ennuyait plus qu’autre chose. Le sacrifice d’Obito fut essentiel pour lui faire comprendre ce principe.

− Lorsque tu fais une promesse, t’engages-tu à la tenir ? Même si cette promesse menace le village ?

Un douloureux souvenir remonta en sa mémoire. Il chassa l’image du visage de Rin ensanglantée de sa tête aussitôt qu’elle apparut. Au fond de lui, la réponse était évidente. Si le choix entre Konoha et ses proches se présentait à lui, sa décision finale pencherait en la faveur de la deuxième option. À condition qu’il y parvienne _, pas comme la dernière fois._

Néanmoins, il choisit une façon détournée de l’exprimer, en employant un ton joueur :

− Tant que je ne promets pas de détruire Konoha, je suppose que vous ne risquez rien de moi.

Shizune griffonna quelque chose sur le papier, puis poursuivit :

− Bien. Choisis trois mots pour te décrire.

− Hum… je dirais calme, réfléchi… solitaire ? Quelque chose du genre.

− Es-tu croyant ? Si oui, en quelle religion ?

− Qu’il existe ou pas, je m’en moque. C’est une question qui n’a aucun intérêt pour moi.

Le quatrième Hokage, son sensei, était un croyant pur et dur. Mais il n’avait jamais adhéré à ce genre de pratique, sûrement parce que son père ne lui avait aucunement inculqué le moindre dogme religieux. Pour lui, le concept de dieu n’était qu’un prétexte pour manipuler l’esprit fragile des Hommes, et les pousser à entreprendre certaines actions plutôt que d’autres perçues comme étant contre-productives à la société.

− As-tu une opinion politique ?

La fameuse question qui pouvait potentiellement le faire bannir de la contrée. Le Pays du Feu étant une monarchie absolue, le simple fait d’exprimer une idéologie à l’encontre de l’empereur[1] (ou aux daimyos) exposait quiconque à la peine de mort (ou l’exil pour les plus chanceux). Bizarrement, le penser le fit sourire.

− Je ne suis qu’un simple soldat. Je ne m’intéresse pas à ce genre de truc. Tant qu’une loi n’interdit pas de lire mon bouquin en public, tout va bien.

Shizune ricana. Cela faisait partie de ses habitudes dont il ne pouvait pas se lasser, quitte à se coltiner la réputation d’être un pervers à cause de cette manie.

− Que penses-tu du meurtre ? Est-il toujours nécessaire de tuer sa cible ?

La question dérouta Kakashi. En mission, il n’épargnait personne, car le risque que l’adversaire lançait un appel à l’aide ou cherchait à se venger était trop important. Même s’ils avaient de la famille, ou un but noble, la pitié ne bénéficiait d’aucune place dans son jugement. Éliminer ses ennemis ne l’avait jamais ébranlé. Selon les situations, de la satisfaction pouvait le saisir, mais généralement Kakashi restait de marbre. Ce n’était ni bien ni mal, juste un besoin. Toujours, par contre ? Ça, il ne parvenait pas à l’affirmer. Encore une fois, il décida de rester vague et impersonnel.

− Je n’en pense rien. Épargner signifie sous-estimer son adversaire, et la situation peut très vite dégénérer à cause d’une seconde d’hésitation. Le seul intérêt de ne pas l’achever, c’est pour en tirer des informations.

Shizune hocha de la tête. Le ninja copieur ne cherchait pas à excuser la mort de ses nombreux opposants. C’était un assassin, et il assumait son rôle.

− Puisque tu es considéré comme étant l’élite des élites, tu n’as pas l’impression d’être au dessus des autres ?

− Non, loin de là. Il y a des tas de ninjas qui sont plus forts que moi. Je suis pas aussi balèze que ça !

Il était honnête. Son arrogance avait coûté la vie à trop de personnes qu’il aimait, plus jamais il ne commettrait la même erreur.

− Tes hobbies ?

 _Divers et variés_ , pensa sarcastiquement Kakashi. Mais surtout étranges et pas aussi diversifiés qu’il le prétendait.

− Lire, me battre contre des nukenin beaucoup trop fort pour ce qu’ils sont, fuir mes responsabilités. Plein de choses fascinantes.

Shizune lui lança un sourire narquois. La mission effectuée au Pays du Vent l’avait particulièrement éreinté. Notamment son combat contre Deidara, qui fut bien trop éprouvant pour lui. Le moment de rejoindre ses amis dans l’au-delà risquait de survenir plus vite que prévu, si Kakashi devait s’arracher les boyaux à chaque combat contre les membres de l’Akatsuki. Non pas que l’idée lui déplaise cependant.

− Fuir tes responsabilités, hein ? Pourtant, Maître Tsunade n’hésite pas à te confier les tâches les plus importantes. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que tu es si en retard, ajouta Shizune sur un ton ironique.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas comme si le choix s’offrait à lui. Il n’allait pas non plus s’amuser à jouer l’autruche et faire mal son travail par caprice.

− C’est mon job, dit-il simplement.

− Et que fais-tu face à un imprévu ? Comment gères-tu un stress important ?

Kakashi se demanda si répondre « la branlette » était une bonne idée. Toutefois, Shizune risquerait de le contrarier une fois de plus, et il ne voulait pas offusquer une dame pour ses vulgarités. Il opta pour une réponse sérieuse :

− Je fais confiance à mes coéquipiers. C’est plus facile de régler un problème lorsqu’on est plusieurs à y réfléchir. Et je n’ai pas vraiment de solution miracle quant au stress. L’expérience m’a appris à mieux gérer une situation délicate.

− Es-tu souvent dans la lune au point de ne plus tenir compte de ton entourage ?

Pas seulement dans la lune. Kakashi était carrément dans un autre univers. Les conversations de ses collègues ne l’intéressaient que rarement, et il n’y participait que pour approuver une ânerie qu’il n’avait même pas entendue. Il dit, ennuyé :

− Pas en mission, en tout cas.

− Es-tu du genre actif ou plutôt passif ?

Même si Kakashi savait que Shizune faisait référence à une interaction amicale avec les autres, la question avait une tout autre signification dans son imaginaire.

− Actif, je n’apprécie pas spécialement de me laisser faire.

Il sourit fièrement. Par contre, il espérait que Shizune soit suffisamment innocente pour ne pas l’interpréter de cette manière.

− Oh, vraiment ? Intéressant…

Elle ne l’était pas tant que ça, finalement. Enfin, elle continua sans insister davantage.

− Te considères-tu comme quelqu’un d’ordonné ?

Le ninja copieur était un maniaque du rangement. Impossible de quitter son appartement si un grain de poussière traînait dans un coin. Et il était persuadé que ces cinglés considéraient cela comme une maladie mentale à soigner absolument. En effet, il serait dommage que Konoha ne puisse plus cacher ses erreurs sous un tapis à cause de trouble-fête comme lui.

− Oui.

Une réponse simple et précise pour une question simple et précise. D’ailleurs, il s’interrogea sur sa faculté à pouvoir répondre que par un seul mot jusqu’à la fin. Un défi qui s’avérait intéressant. Histoire de finir le plus vite possible.

− Aimes-tu être au centre de l’attention ?

− Non.

Déjà qu’il ne supportait pas la foule, encore moins l’idée d’attirer le regard de tout le monde.

− Tu es plutôt du genre réaliste ou rêveur ?

− Réaliste.

− Es-tu susceptible ?

− Non.

Shizune fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait avoir deviné son petit jeu, et n’en était pas ravie au premier abord. En même temps, c’était de sa faute si les questions étaient aussi banales.

− Ressens-tu des difficultés à avoir de l’empathie ou une quelconque forme de sympathie à l’égard d’autrui ?

Kakashi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu’un de compatissant, mais dire simplement oui sonnait trop brusque à ses oreilles.

Tant pis, c’était la règle du jeu.

− Oui.

− Ah oui ? Tu es prêt à tout pour tes camarades, mais tu es incapable de te mettre à la place des autres ? Donc leur mort ne t’importe pas vraiment, en fait ?

 _Oh la pe_ _ste_ _, elle a osé !_ cria Kakashi intérieurement. Mais elle ne gagnerait pas.

− Faux.

Shizune lui lança un regard sérieux. Elle n’appréciait vraiment pas ses réponses monosyllabiques.

− Tu sais, on peut jouer à ce jeu pendant encore de longues heures si tu veux. Mais le perdant dans cette histoire, ce sera toi, Kakashi, et tu le sais.

 _C_ _e que les femmes peuvent être susceptibles_ , pensa Kakashi. Il dit d’une voix mielleuse :

− Oui, maman. Je ne recommencerai plus.

− Bien, donc je reprends. Es-tu lunatique ?

Puisque Shizune n’aimait pas les phrases courtes, Kakashi décida d’enrichir ses propos.

− C’est une question intéressante. Déjà, définissons le mot lunatique. Si on part du principe que lunatique signifie changer souvent d’humeur de façon soudaine, alors non, je ne me considère pas en tant que tel. Mais même si ça ne m’arrive pas souvent, je ne peux nier le fait qu’un beau jour je craque, et que donc mon humeur change drastiquement. Je préfère donc ne pas me prononcer sur le sujet.

L’expression sévère de sa locutrice lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’appréciait pas spécialement sa tentative d’humour. Kakashi savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de la taquiner. Il ne faisait que perdre du temps, le contraire de ce qu’il recherchait. Mais la tentation était trop forte.

Il se promit de rester tranquille jusqu’à la fin.

− Kakashi… dit Shizune sur un ton menaçant.

Le dénommé s’empressa de s’excuser.

− Désolé ! Désolé ! Non, je ne suis pas lunatique. Tu peux continuer.

Shizune fit un léger sourire, signe qu’elle appréciait sa coopération.

− Très bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, le test est bientôt fini ! La vérité doit-elle toujours être privilégiée, même si cela risque de compromettre tes plans ou tes relations avec les autres ?

Kakashi ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, la fin approchait. Ce n’était clairement pas le moment de tergiverser. Il répondit sans réfléchir :

− L’honnêteté est importante pour maintenir les relations, mais le mensonge peut s’avérer nécessaire si on veut arriver à nos fins. La feinte est l’une des armes les plus redoutables chez un ninja.

− As-tu tendance à te laisser influencer par autrui ?

− Non, pas vraiment. Je suis pas du genre à avaler tout ce qu’on me raconte.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers quelqu’un en particulier. Une personne aux cheveux d’ébène et au regard assoiffé de vengeance.

− Est-ce que tu te poses régulièrement des questions sur ta raison de vivre ?

Kakashi n’y avait jamais réfléchi. Par contre, il se demandait pourquoi Shizune avait eu l’idée d’un test pareil.

− Je sais pourquoi je vis, alors non.

Quoi d’autre pouvait-il dire ?

− Si un de tes proches se montre triste ou angoissé, quelle serait ta réaction ?

Ses amis lui reprochaient souvent son apathie envers leur problème. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir essayé de leur tendre l’oreille.

− Je chercherai à comprendre pourquoi. S’il veut être seul, je n’insiste pas.

− Penses-tu que toutes les opinions se valent ?

− Non ! Les opinions ne sont basées que sur les ressenties personnelles. Plutôt ennuyant.

− Est-ce que tu te considères comme stable sur le plan émotionnel ?

S’il ne se laissait pas embarquer par son passé, Kakashi était plutôt stable. Surtout qu’il parvenait dorénavant à mieux contrôler son sharingan, et donc à être moins sujet à des hallucinations ou des crises de panique. Néanmoins, la définition de stabilité restait difficile à concevoir à Konoha.

− Tous ceux qui me connaissent sont encore en vie, alors oui, je me considère comme assez stable.

− Le regard des autres a-t-il de l’importance ?

− Je n’ai aucun remord à mater du porn en public. Alors non, aucune.

Shizune ne pouvait pas espérer une réponse plus honnête.

− Es-tu du genre à tout remettre à plus tard ?

Même si Kakashi avait tendance à écrire ses rapports de mission au dernier moment (du moins, ceux qu’il ne considérait pas comme importants), il n’aimait pas particulièrement attendre le lendemain pour agir. Il n’était pas en retard sur tout ce qu’il entreprenait.

− Ce n’est pas mon truc. J’aime bien faire les choses correctement, et prendremon temps.

− Dernière question. Les sujets atypiques t’intéressent-t-ils ? Comme par exemple certaines thématiques considérées comme controversées ou choquantes ?

Juste une seule, une seule et il serait libre.

− À part les livres de Jiraiya, non. Seulement si ça a un intérêt.

Ce n’était pas entièrement vrai. Il cacha son engouement pour le gore extrême et la mort, dont il ne parvenait à justifier son attirance. Toutefois, bien que son mensonge risquerait d’être perçu, Kakashi s’en moquait. C’était la dernière question, et il voulait juste en finir sans histoire.

Shizune écrivit ses remarques, puis elle annonça sur un ton joyeux :

− Terminé ! »

Kakashi ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux jusqu’à présent. La pression qui pesait sur ses épaules avait disparu. La liberté l’embrassait chaleureusement.

« Maintenant, faisons le point.

Enfin, peut-être un peu trop. Maintenant, il étouffait.

− Tu es de type ISPJ[2], qui signifie Introspection, Sensation, Pensée, et Jugement. Tu es discret et tu préfères la compagnie de quelques amis plutôt qu’à une large communauté. Tu es concret, et tu as une grande capacité de réflexion, ce qui te permet de facilement prédire les évènements. Tu favorises la logique plutôt que tes sentiments, même si tes traumatismes te poussent maintenant à faire des choix basés davantage sur tes émotions.

Kakashi était totalement ahuri. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle racontait ? C’était donc ça le but de ce test ? Un résumé sur sa personnalité ? Il avait sincèrement gâché une heure de sa vie pour qu’on lui dise qu’il était introverti et concret ? Kakashi en serait tombé par terre s’il n’était pas assis. Le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche fut :

− Sérieusement ?

− Oui ! Tu as une personnalité « Logisticien » ! Tiens, je te donne ce document que j’ai écrit à ce sujet, elle lui tendit un livret qu’il prit et rangea dans sa poche sans y jeter un coup d’œil, tu trouveras toutes les informations là-dedans !

− Et mes médocs ?

− Ne t’en fais pas, t’y auras droit !

 _E_ _t_ _merde_. Le ninja copieur désirait juste cogner violemment sa tête contre la table. Le pire était qu’il avait commencé à croire qu’il pouvait échapper à un possible traitement.

− Je te recontacterai bientôt, j’ai besoin d’un bref moment pour analyser plus en détail tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Ne t’en fais pas, je te prescrirai que de simples calmants ! Rien de lourd ! »

Shizune se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. Kakashi l’imita par politesse, mais il faillit tomber en arrière tellement la situation lui paraissait à peine croyable. Avant que Shizune n’ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le ninja copieur s’empressa de disparaître dans un écran de fumée.

Il s’attendait à être pris en grippe et à finir au moins un mois au trou. Au lieu de ça, on lui avait vomi un récapitulatif foireux de son caractère et trois cachetons à enfoncer dans son rectum. S’il avait su, jamais il ne serait venu.

Jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Je ne me base pas sur le manga, où visiblement seul un daimyo gouverne le pays. Je m'inspire plutôt de la monarchie japonaise à l'ère Edo, où il y avait un empereur et des daimyos, l'équivalent des seigneurs.
> 
> [2]Normalement, c'est ISTJ, le T pour Thinking, mais j'allais pas laisser le T vu qu'il ne correspond pas du tout à Pensée, et ça aurait fait bizarre.
> 
> Voilà la fin ! Alors rien n'est à prendre au sérieux, c'est juste un délire qui m'est venu en faisant un test de la personnalité. Je l'ai fait en me mettant dans la tête de Kakashi pour voir le résultat, et voilà, je suis tombée sur logisticien ch'ais-pas-quoi.
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu ! C'était bien long pour une belle connerie haha


End file.
